Kingdom Hearts: The Time Before Sleep
by Adonis1218
Summary: Jikan, a young keyblade wielder joins the story of Birth By Sleep! Will his unique power of time be able to change the destinies of the three heroes? Only fate can tell what will happen for these four. OC insert. Rated T for safety and Jikan's occasional swearing. OK summary I hope.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hooray! A Birth by Sleep story! Time for the Prologue. Hope you enjoy everyone! Not much to say right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. Only my OC.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was night on a unique world. Three people were watching the stars on this night. A boy with blonde hair said,"Tonight's a great night." A man with brown hair and a woman with blue nodded in agreement. A few minutes passed until one noticed a shooting star that was getting bigger with each passing moment. The man with brown hair, Terra, said, "Guys, I think that star's coming at us." Everyone got out of the area as the star crashed into the space they were occupying.

The woman named Aqua ran over to the crash site and saw a boy in the star's place. He had had spiky black hair and small glasses. He looked about the blonde named Ventus's age and wore only a dark black shirt, white shorts, and blacks shoes. Aqua quickly cast Cure on the unconscious boy to heal any injuries. Ven and Terra came to look at the boy as he was slowly waking up.

The boy opened his eyes and sat up."Huh... where am I?" The young man looked at the three heroes with his light blue eyes, but quickly got up and got into a defensive stance."W-who are you people?"

Aqua smiled at him and said,"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." She offered her hand but the boy shook his head. "Get away from me!"

Ven went next to him and said,"Everything's alright. You have nothing to worry about."

The boy screamed,"Please go away!" and a weapon suddenly appeared. It resembled a giant clock, with a wooden hilt that looked like the top of a clock tower, the hands of a clock within a metallic circle with numbers and the hands were slowly moving, a timer above the circle with a small button bellow it, and the blade looking like a long curved pendulum. Everyone looked shocked at this sudden appearance.

Terra asked,"Is that a keyblade? Who are you kid?"

The young man said in reply,"I-I asked first you, you... strange guy!... that sounded really dumb didn't it..."

Aqua walked slowly towards him saying,"Just put the keyblade down please."

The boy lowered the keyblade a bit and began backing away slowly."Just stop please. I'm sorry about the whole getting panicked thing but can I just get a second to ask a few questions? First, where am I?" Ven said," You're in the Land of Departure."

"OK... Who are you guys?" Terra said,"I'm Terra, this is Ventus, and Aqua."

"Final one... What am I holding and why does it look like a weird clock?" Aqua said,"You wield the keyblade. Only a few are able to use one. I suppose it looks like that because it represents you. Can I look at it?"

The boy held the blade protectively and said,"No! I... I just feel like I can't give it to someone I just met!" Ven said,"Come on. It's OK to give her your keyblade." Terra started to hold onto the keyblade but its wielder said,"L-let go please!"

After a few minutes, Ven joined by pulling Terra. The boy got very fed up, and as he kicked them away, he said," Freaking stop already you!"

Suddenly everything stopped and turned gray. Terra and Ven were stuck in midair, and only the boy could move. He looked around in fear and looked at his weapon. The timer appeared to be counting down to zero and was at 4 minutes and 30 seconds."_What's happened to this place?"_ he thought. He began looking at the two suspended in midair and said,"Can I..." he pushed Terra with slight force and he moved a little to the side. The young one saw that he only had two minutes left and noticed the small button._"What if I push this..."_ when the button was pushed, color returned to the surroundings and the two that were trapped in midair fell to the ground.

The guy looked at them in shock and suddenly smiled."Wow... that was amazing!" Everyone looked at him in confusion and he said,"Let me try something really quick. Grab onto me." The three reluctantly held on to the boy and he said,"Stop!" and everything became gray and frozen yet again. However, the other keyblade users were able to move and looked around in awe and shock. They let go of him and began to wander the area. Terra asked,"What happened to our home?" The young one said,"I'm... honestly not sure of what this is. From what I can logically guess, I think that I can stop time for a certain amount of minutes. I can return everything to normal by pressing this button." He pressed the button again and everything returned to its original state.

Ven cried out,"That was an amazing." Aqua nodded in agreement."It was. Can we ask you to do something for us?" The boy opened his mouth and hesitantly asked,"W-what is it, Aqua?" Aqua smiled as she said,"Come with us to meet our master. He might allow you to train with us."

"Do you mean training with this keyblade thing?... OK, you haven't don't anything harmful so I'll trust you guys."

Ven gave a large grin and said,"Great! It's nice to meet you uh..."

The boy gave a warm smile and said,"I... I'm Jikan. Nice to meet all of you."

* * *

**Prologue end! Welcome to the team Jikan!**

**Jikan: I-It's good to be here Adonis... and um, why is my name Jikan?**

**Me: You don't have to act shy(even if it is a part of your personality)! I decided to name you time in a certain language through Google Translate. Anyone knows what the language is? Guess and you get an imaginary cookie! ****Now, before we leave for the next chapter, can you explain your ability in more detail?**

**Jikan: O-OK um... I have the power to stop time. This is represented when the clock on my keyblade stops, and the timer slowly goes down. Currently, I can only use 5 minutes of time stopping right now. I am able to bring others if they hold onto me and they can leave as long as they are 100 meters nearby. If I use magic, my specialty, it stops seconds after I unleash it. Therefore, I can surround an enemy in Fire spells if I wanted to. When I start time, the timer goes up again, but as long as I have time on the timer, I can use my powers as long as I want even if it is for a second only. I think that's all there is to say.**

**Me: All right! You now have a good understanding of what he is capable of. Please review so I can get some feedback! Goodbye! Profile for Jikan will come next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Journey

**A/N: Welcome everyone to Chapter 1 of this fan fiction!**

**Jikan: We hope that you please enjoy and have a good time.**

**Me: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**Jikan: O-oh! Before I forget, here's my profile:**

**Name: Jikan**

**Age: 15**

**Keyblade: Time's Keeper**

**Hair Color: Black and has a spiky haircut**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Appearance: Wears black or gray t-shirts, green shorts that go a little beyond his knees, two belts that form an X and are connected by a black buckle, has multiple pouches for supplies, wears two pieces of his armor on both arms, small square-shaped glasses. Wears his black Wayfinder as a necklace.**

**Fighting Style: Has the power to stop time. This gives him a major advantage in battle; however, he is more of a pure magic unit. His physical attack is as powerful as hitting someone with a toy hammer. He uses Kingdom Hearts magic and a few spells that I created by myself.**

**Personality: Jikan is a very shy person when he meets new people or is put in an awkward situation. He gets nervous and flustered pretty easily. He likes to sleep-in but gets very angry when woken very early or for no good reason. This causes him to get agitated very fast to the point of getting violent or swearing a lot at someone during the day or night. While it is hard for him to not be shy, he can be very outgoing and is able to keep a calm and a mater-of-fact tone when he controls it. Loves to prank the residents of the Land of Departure.**

**Me: That's his profile and we hope you enjoy!**

**Jikan: W-wait! Can I ask a few questions about my profile first?**

**Me: Too late to ask questions! Chapter Start!**

* * *

1 Year Later-Dive To The Heart

_A girl felt herself falling into a deep void of nothing until she felt her land on something. She opened her eyes to see her standing on a glass station. It had a picture of a young boy, sleeping, siting left within a clock and with his hand outstretched. He was holding a strange weapon like he was pointing at something. The edges were covered with black stars in a circle._

_A voice from nowhere said,"Take a step forward. Can you do it?"_

_She nodded nervously and took a step. After a few steps forward, a glass pathway appeared and revealed another station. She hesitantly walked up, and as she was getting close, she realized the new figure there._

_The station featured an orange theme with an older brunette, sleeping on his right side and holding another strange weapon. __Suddenly, three pillars appeared out of nowhere. They contained a sword, staff, and shield. It appeared that they all had a mouse emblem in them._

_The voice now said,"Choose a weapon. The one you choose will set your path."__She__ walked up to the sword and picked it up._

_"You chose the power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this your path?"_

_The girl said yes and the remaining weapons vanished._

_After a few minutes of looking at the picture, the glass shattered and the girl once again fell into the void. _

_She opened his eyes and got up to look at her surroundings. The new station featured a blue theme with a sleeping blue-haired woman to the left. She appeared to be holding her own strangely shaped weapon. Behind the girl, a massive being of darkness came from the ground. She looked behind and when she saw the evil entity, she ran in the opposite direction. When she got to the center, a dark hole appeared and she got sucked in despite her struggle to move._

_She woke up to find an all new station with a green station and a young blonde with a weird key shaped sword held backwards. In the center of this station was a lone white door. As the girl approached the door, the voice spoke again._

_"The door will not be able to open until he is ready. You and another can be able to help he who will open the door in due time..." it said._

_She nodded and said,"Yeah, weird voice in my head. Anything else to say?" The voice said for a final time,"Now go and help the one that will open the door!"_

_A bright light surrounded the young lady and she thought that she heard the words,"Wake up!"_

The young girl woke up startled. She looked around and saw that she was in her room in the world of Radiant Garden. She shook her head and went back down.

She sighed and asked to herself,"What did that dream mean?"

* * *

Jikan opened his eyes and saw a familiar blonde pull off the blankets covering his body."...Ven?" he asked with a tired sound in his voice.

The blonde cheerfully said,"Come on! There's a meteor shower!"

The spiky haired boy pulled the blankets back on him and grumbled,"Don't care. Leave please."

Ven kept assaulting the boy with his endless pleas."It'll be fun. It's worth losing a few hours of sleep." he kept saying.

The young Keyblade wielder kept pestering him until Jikan lost it. He summoned his keyblade and started to swing it wildly while saying,"Shut up!... I'll go, but you have to stop bothering me for a week, OK? Let me change and I'll find you outside somewhere."

A long amount minutes later, Jikan changed from his pajamas into his usual clothes and proceeded to find wherever his friend went.

It took a while but the young blonde was found with two other friends pretty far from the large castle.

The three were sitting next to a cliff and looking up at the stars when the young man sneaked behind them and screamed,"AHHHHHH!" in Ven's ear.

Everyone almost fell off the cliff but Jikan came prepared in case. He brought his weapon and said,"Time Stop!" and everything froze.

It took about a minute or two, but the young prankster got them safely away from danger and restarted time.

He started laughing as they looked at him with confused faces and angry glares. After a few minutes of scolding, hits, and threats, they all sat back down and began to look at the stars once again.

Eventually, Aqua got up and started talking about the Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow. She gave each of us good luck charms. They represent a good luck charm that means that we can never be driven apart. Jikan already knew about them and explained that Aqua asked him to bring her a few of the supplies needed to make them. After that the four all decided to go back and get ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, he woke up and slowly crawled out of bed. Jikan changed into his usual attire and took a hard look on his calendar.

Cheerfully, he said,"Today's the day for Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam! They both better become Keyblade Masters."

He took his time and eventually found Terra, Aqua, and Ven discussing something. The time stopper went up to them and gave a small hello. After a few minutes of talking about what to do after the exam was over, they noticed two people coming into the room and got into position.

Jikan and Ven stood to the side while Aqua and Terra were in the center of the large room. In the area with three thrones, two men stood in that place. One was Master Eraqus, the master of the four, and Master Xehanort.

After the exam was finished Aqua became a Keyblade Master while Terra couldn't keep his inner darkness in check. Terra wanted to be alone, Xehanort went somewhere, Aqua and the master had to discuss something, so Ven and Jikan decided to go back to our respective rooms.

In Jikan's room, he decided to continue reading a book about an amnesiac becoming an amazing tactician working for a blue-haired prince and they have to deal with wars, time travel, and achieving peace between nations. When the young keyblade wielder got to the point where the tactician meets one of his future daughters, a bell started to confused boy ran to the room where Aqua and Eraqus was.

"What happened?" he and Terra said in unison as they got there.

Aqua shook her head and then asked,"Why isn't Ven here?"

Their master was behind a throne and was talking to some strange light. After discussing some issue with this light, Eraqus stood in front of the three in front of him.

He told them of Unversed, monsters that are born from negativity, his failed attempts to contact Master Xehanort, and how he would entrust the mission to the three keyblade wielders. He told Terra that this was like a second chance for him. Terra left the three and as Jikan and Aqua were about to leave, the master said that he wanted to talk to them about Terra.

The master said,"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination-I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to- if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

He turned to the young male and said,"I can tell you this, Jikan, because I want you to accompany Aqua since you are still in training."

The young keyblade wielder nodded his head and said,"Y-yes master. I understand why. Let's get going Aqua." and they both left the large room.

The two see Ven and Terra as the brown-haired one leaves Ven to go on his mission. Jikan was about to wave to his blond friend when Ven turns into his armored form and gets onto his keyblade glider. Shocked, Aqua and Jikan run towards Ven but they're too late to get to him.

Master Eraqus comes up to the duo and said,"You have to get him back!"

Aqua nodded and said,"Don't worry, Master!" and Jikan added,"We'll get him back!"

The two transformed into their armor and went on their way to get to their friend.

* * *

**Me: Chapter finally done!(sighs)**

**Jikan: You really took a while to finish this...**

**Me: Well... I was busy! And being lazy but whatever. B****y the way, do you know what game I was referencing with that book? If you know the game, you get cookies!**

**Jikan: I hope you guys enjoyed and review! We accept constructive criticism!**

**Me: Before I forget, I am going to have Jikan go into different people's stories and a few of his own adventures. I also changed this chapter by adding the glass stations for Aqua, Terra, and Ven. Also, instead of Jikan, it was a mysterious girl who will be introduced soon.**

**Edits so far: Changed Jikan's profile a bit, name of keyblade, added glass stations, changed who had the Dive to the Heart, and weapon that is chosen.**


End file.
